Parties Lead To Mistakes
by grunklerissi
Summary: What happens when a twin brother walks in on his twin sister wearing a thong and bra?
1. Chapter 2

(first of all, if you dont like smut, skip this chapter now!)

Phil quickly deepened he kiss, brushing his fingers through the females' hair. Lil grabbed her brothers neck and pulled him towards her, Sticking the tongue into the passionate kiss. The boy hummed happily, easily allowing it as his eyes finally slipped close.

Lil let go off the kiss "Wow philip…i didnt know you were such a good kisser, why dont we take this to the bed?" She giggled, slowly getting up, While lil was standing next to the bed, she started to take off her bra, and was sliding down her thong. "You like, phily?" She asked, in a romantic voice. "Oh I like very much," he mused, clearly more aroused than ever.

"Hehe, im glad you do, Now come here big boy, i have a present to give you" She winked at her brother, Lil was no longer caring she was making out with her brother, Shes was very horny, and Phil was the only other person home. Phil lifted his brows, interested in what she had to give. "Oh?" He mused, gleaming slightly.

"Fine, ill go over there" Lil giggled. She was slowly walking over to phil and un-ziped his zipper of his pants, "You do the rest, brother, let me see your worm so i can eat it like we did when we were young"

Phil lifted his brows before gladly stripping himself of his pants, manhood sticking upright. Lil poked his hard penis "Wow, its so hard. You must be really turned on" Lil slowly got down on her knees, put her mouth on his "worm" and started to go back and forth. The boy moaned in complete happiness, arching his back slightly to gain more from his twin.

Lil shoved his "worm" down her throat, Enjoying every second of it. She took his "worm" out of her mouth, "Lets see if i can make you cum" She murmured, Smirking and giggling. Phil, panting heavily, opened one eye and looked at her. He gave a slight smirk. "Do your worst." He mused aimlessly.

"My worst? Hehe, alright then" She took his shirt and pulled it right over his head, and then taking him by the hand and throwing him into her bed "Let me something if you want me to my worst" She put on a quick blanket and ran to her parents bathroom

Lil came back into the room and shut the door, She was holding a box of condoms when she came back "We will use these" Lil smirked, taking one out of the box. Phil, confused, sat there pointlessly, waiting. When she returned, he beamed wildly, eyes glittering with happiness.

"Your worm looks bigger, and if you're wondering philly, im not calling it a penis or a cock, the word worm is just better for twincest" Lil winked, She ran over to her brother and put the condom on his worm. Lil pushed her brother down on her bed "Are you ready?" She slowly got on top of him, getting ready for his worm. Phil hummed gently. "Ready," he purred quietly.

Lil thought to herself "Im about to lose my virginity to my brother…and its gonna feel good". Nervously she sat down on his worm, "Ow…this hurts" She said, she could feel blood coming from her vagina. Phil moaned wildly as he was pushed inside her.

Lil started to cry. "Its hurt but it also feels good…" She started to go up and down, she was crying because she could fell blood inside her vagina, like she was on her period.

Phil moaned in the rhythm after a few moments, allowing his sibling to do what she wanted as he just aimlessly bucked his hips along.

Lil just ignored the pain "I told him i would give him my best shot" She thought to herself. She started to go faster, and faster, until she almost went numb. Phil went along with the rythem.

Lil, still riding his worm, moaning happily, the worm stopped hurting."Why isnt he cumming yet?" She thought to herself.

Phil, feeling rather awkward in the gut, exhaled sharply as it frantically tightened. He bit his lip. It felt weird, he wasn't used to it. He bit his lip nervously as the feeling got stronger, and stronger.

Lil,still moaning, looked down at her brothers face. "Some…som…Something wrong?" "I-It just…feels…weird.." Phil breathed. "L-like I-I'me gunna explode.." He panted.

"Oh…I kn..know whats happ…happening..y…you are abo…about to c…CUM?!" Lil screamed, then she remembers the condom, She thought to herself "Dont worry, lil…we have a condom"

"Wh-wha—" the male was cut short by a loud yell as his seed exploded all over them both. Lil felt his fluids running through her body. She sighed in happiness. "Phil i can feel your cum in my body, i just want to taste it!"

He eyed her gently, breathing rapidly, falling quickly loss for words, sighing gently.


	2. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding:  
0px; font-family: Consolas, 'courier new'; line-height: 15px;  
background-color: #e040bd;"Suddenly, the door opened, It was Tommy,Chuckie,Angelica and Kimi and their parents, Betty and howard.  
"HAPPY HALF BIRTHDA-". Everyone start screaming and Howard fainted./p 


	3. Chapter 4

She had a point. Silently, he allowed his mother to take him to his own bedroom.

Lil heard the word pregnant. as soon as she heard her mom say that, Lil remembered in sex ed thats a mans sperm gets a girl pregnant, and lil realised her own brothers fluids went through her body, Lil knew she was going to get pregnant. Mose tears just came down her face

Phil remained silent.

For some reason, Chuckie was still rolling around in the bathroom screaming in pain.

"I JUST WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW!" Lil screamed, and looked over and saw a knife "maybe this is the right thing to do.." Lil slowly picked up the knife and started to cut herself, "OW!" she said, crying in pain, "The blood might wash away the memories…"

Angelica, texting on her phone, heard lil say something about blood, The blonde ran over to the closet door "I heard the word blood, what are you doing in there?" "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" lil said, accidentally pushing the small knife under the door. "You were….CUTTING YOURSELF!?" She screamed so loud phil and betty could hear her. Lil just cried louder.

"WHAT?" Phil screamed- wearing only pants- leaping off his bed and running into Lil's room. Angelica handed phil the small knife she got from under the door, blood was dripping from it. "Lil used this to…..cut herself…"

Phil threw the knife aside and frantically attacked the door. "Lillian, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Lil slowly stopped crying, trying to listen to phil. "It was all my fault, I can't believe I did anything at all..I'm sorry…" he yelled.

"Sorrys not good enough to wash what just happened away, philip, i just…want to be left alone right now, or let me just put on clothes" Lil said, sniffling. Lil picked out some clothes to put on "ill be out…in a minute…" Lil slowly stood up and unlocked the door

She opened the door, and started to come out. As soon as she came out, she looked over and saw phil was only wearing pants, Lil started to cry again, and then ran downstairs. Angelica looked over in the closet, the blonde gasped to what she saw "phil…you need to see this.."

Angelica pointed at the closet, there was a HUGE blood puddle, caused from lil cutting herself. Lil was downstairs, watching T.V., having flashbacks to what just happened, "i hate my life so much… I need to focus on the T.V".

Phil whined aimlessly, backing up wildly until he collapsed onto his bed. "I can't believe this happened…" His eyes watered. "Well, like your mom said, at least you didnt get her pregnant " Lil heard angelica say that, and she didnt want to lie to her brother, So lil ran upstairs and opened the door "Phil…the condom broke…you DID get me pregnant!"

Phil's eyes grew wide with complete horror. "What?" He gaped, mouth completely ajar. Lil shut her eyes, as tears slowly fell "you heard me….im…preg..pregneat…" She whispered, while she was crying in her hands. "A-are you sure?" He asked plainly, biting his lip. "Y-you haven't actually…done the test, right?"

"Um…no….i dont know where we would get a test thermometer" Lil said, with tears falling down her face

Phil sighed softly. "I mean…it would be better…wouldn't it? Instead of like..y'know…not knowing you…were…." he trailed off, unable to say the word. "Y…yes….but…im..sc…scared…." Lil said,As she collapsed on the ground, "what if im pregnant.."

Phil sighed and got to his knees beside her. He hugged her tightly, not caring about the previous events, he felt bad for his sibling. "It'll be okay..it was my fault…I'm the one whose going to take the blame, Lil…"

As soon as lil felt her brothers arms around her, She hugged him back, crying on his shoulder. "Its both of our fault, we're both going to take the blame. And i cant even get an abortion if i am pregnant, its too much money for mom and dad.." Lil hugged her brother tightly, crying onto his chest "This is just to much…"

Phil sighed sharply, nuzzling her head gingerly. "I'm so sorry…" Now his eyes were watering up. "We'll think of something…" He whispered gently into her ear.

"SO MUCH CRYING. I CANT MAKE MY MASCARA RUN, IM SORRY BUT IM LEAVING" Angelica said, marching out of the door

Phil looked up slightly when she left before giving his sister a tight squeeze. "It'll be okay…" He assured.

Lil gave angelica a look that only lasted for seconds, then went back to crying. "okay? OKAY?! we aren't going to be ok, im probably gonna get pregnant, i cant even get an abortion, im to young to have children. Everything is NOT going to be ok. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE BEING THE GIRL, PHILIP!"

Phil recoiled slightly. "No, I don't. But being the boy isn't that fantastic either, Lil. Do you know how BAD I feel for being turned on by my SISTER?" He yelled. "I'm never going to live it down! I'm never going to be looked at the same way ever again!"

Lils eyes opened widly, "…canwejustgetthetestoverwith…" She whispered, and then shut her eyes again

"….mom and dad might have one….you go check…" Lil was shaking from her nervousness, She was so scared that she was pregnant. "Okay," he murmured, gently hugging her again before getting to his feet and heading off in search of one.

Lil was shaking like crazy, "I just want to cry forever.." she whispered to herself. He came back a few moments later, the device in his hand. "Here…" he said slowly.

Lil lifted her hand up from the ground and grabbed the device, She immitealy stood up and ran to the bathroom "ill be right back…" she said while she was running. Phil sighed quietly and sat on the bed whilst he waited.

Lil took off her pants "just dont think about it…" Taking her pants off reminded her of what happened earlier. "Ive seen people do this on T.V." She whispered to herself, and quickly got over with

As soon as Lil saw the results, she started bursting into tears that were so loud the neighboors could hear her


	4. Chapter 1

Lil was standing in her mirror, examining the new thong and bra she just bought, "This looks really good on me!" she said. "These are really comfortable to, I might wear these to the party!" She said happily, She just got invited to a popular party!

Phil, casually holding a can of soda and sipping it, passed by Lil's room. Suddenly he remembered he had to ask her about a soccer game, so he opened the door and froze in his tracks, mouth dropping open.

Lil turned around in shock, "PHILIP! DO YOU MIND? TRY KNOCKING FIRST" she yelled, being really pissed off at Phil. She tried to cover up the bra and thing with her hands, making sure he wasn't able to see.

Phil dropped the soda, raising his hands in alarm, but the lump in his pants quickly rose and he couldn't hide it anymore. "Whoa," he mumbled. "Um, Phil ..Whats that bump in your pants? ….Is that a…a…a…" She stumbled, thinking that her own brother got turned on by her!

Phil shook his head slowly, clearly lying as a crimson red flushed his face. "N-no, of course not…" he muttered so softly.

She looked at him with a surprised look, blushing at the same time. "I've seen some before. You have a boner, Phil. Thats wrong on so many levels." "I remember seeing dad get one. I don't like to think of it…" she murmured.

Phil slowly brought his gaze to his siblings' eyes before making his way toward her without another sound. "Please, dont come any closer, this is enough, phil just stop, You're scaring me!" Lil quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself up.

Phil reached out and tore the blanket away from her, smirking deviously. He didn't care how wrong it was.

"AH, PHIL!" Lil slowly walked backwards, and tripped over the shoe box her new soccer shoes were in, "Ow…" she murmured. Her brother quickly took advantage of that and "accidentally" tripped atop of her.

"Um…Phil…please….st..stop…" Lil was slowly getting turned on by her brother, She was getting a little freaked, but leaned over and kissed him on the check. Phil beamed wildly before frantically kissing his sister on the mouth. Lil eyes winded in surprise. She slowly closed her eyes and thought to herself "Maybe hes a good partner"


End file.
